


Love is a Spirit all Compact of Fire

by FlirtyHale



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Before the Maze, M/M, Movie References, Newt going into the Maze, References between both Movie and Book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally Newt's turn to enter the Maze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Spirit all Compact of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bugging me for so long. I just need to get it out. Especially since Dasher announced he's writing another prequel ! So excited.
> 
> Title is from Venus and Adonis (151) one of Shakespeare's many sonnets.

Thomas briskly walked through the fluorescent lit hallway, his white lab coat hung gently on his shoulders. He reached in his pocket and grabbed his security card, quickly he flashed it to the scanner that was hanging on the wall. The door in front of him clicked as it unlocked, he stepped through to the other side, remembering growing up in that hallway not all that long ago. All those rooms that were full of his friends that cared for him, loved him, called him family- now they all remained empty.

 

Each room sat undisturbed for years as people were moved from compound to compound. He remembered Aris being in the room 002-next to him, and Minho across the hallway in 004. Rachel was in 0012- which was way on the other side of the hallway, and the rest of the two groups were separated amongst the millions of other rooms. But there was always one that stuck out- Newt, quiet little Newt that had room 005 and became Thomas' friend so quickly and belligerently. They were inseparable from the start and always had been. That's why this was so hard.

 

He continued down the hallway that seemed to go on forever, till he finally reached upon the dorm he was supposed to be at. A folder sat in a plastic case on the door and Thomas stared at it before reaching for it and picking it up with a shudder and a dry mouth. He flipped the folder open to reveal the first page.

 

NAME: NEWT

SUBJECT: A5

TITLE: THE GLUE

NUMBER OF ENTRY: 3RD FROM THE FIRST

 

Thomas scanned for any extra information before placing his hand on the handle and pushing down for the door to open. He was greeted with warm brown eyes that hit home to so many places, Thomas was weary if this was a good idea to even send him to do this in the first place.

"Hi Newt."

"Hi Tommy."

Thomas shivered as he closed the door behind him.

"Exciting day?" Thomas said trying to lighten the mood but all Newt did was shrug "all right then." Thomas took a seat on a chair against the other wall. Well Newt stayed seated on the bed- the bed that had brought them together so many countless nights of being tangled in each others limbs, of tracing out each ones features, of slowly falling asleep to each other's breaths. Thomas had to stare at the papers in front of him to recollect his thoughts.

"Did you have some food today?"

"Yes I did."

"Did you have a wellness check up with Teresa?"

"I did"

"Any dizziness, Nausea, or fatigue that we should know about prior to the serum?"

"No I don't think so."

"Okay, good" Thomas jotted down the short answers to each other questions on the front page, shaking well he scribbled out each letter not wanting to make this go any quicker than it already was.

"So uh um- were gonna have two guards escort you to another room. There you will have the serum injected by Teresa. Then you will be moved- well unconscious, to the box where you'll be sent up into the glade. Sound alright?"

Newts bottom lip pouted and all Thomas could think of was smashing their mouths together and whisking Newt away from his awful fate.

"Could be worse" Newt shrugged. Thomas didn’t know how to reply so he just smiled tentatively "I-is there any last comments before I call for the guards?" Thomas asked between stuttered words.

It was quiet for a moment, like Newt was really thinking over if he wanted to say anything but Thomas figure he wouldn't. He continued to shift his eyes around the room, not daring to look at Newt knowing he'd probably collapse or worse- cry.

“I’ve got nothing. Sorry Tommy” Newt shrugged with a sad smile on his lips. Thomas just nodded in an understanding way except that deep down inside him he wished Newt would just keep talking.

 

“Alright” He said monotone and got up to walk out and call for the guards. But as his hand touched the cool metal and he could hear the short even breathes coming from the boy who was sitting on the bed. He was brought back to the quiet nights after dark, where he’d sneak out of his own room and into Newt’s. Remembering the hushed whispers and heated kisses. The little moments where they could re-trace each others skin patterns and make the other blush with kind compliments. Thomas remembers thinking “How’d i get so lucky” countless times as he’d return to his room. Feeling his skin burn and his heart leap, he missed that so freaking much.

“Tommy?” Newt’s voice echoed in the small room. The place so quiet and still you could hear the lights buzzing with electricity, just like Thomas’ heart.

 

He turned around and put the folder he was holding down onto the dresser. He stepped slowly to stand in front of the older boy. Big brown eyes peered up at him through thick eyelashes and his mouth opened to say “What’s the matter?”

Thomas couldn’t respond. Not that he couldn’t speak but because he didn’t know what he’d say. He couldn’t tell Newt not to go, he couldn’t say he had to go just yet, and he certainly couldn’t make them escape. Instead Thomas just wrapped his hand around the side of Newt’s face, letting the boy pout his lip and lean into Thomas’ tender touch.

There was silence between them for a moment, till Thomas bent down to be eye level with the other boy and carefully press their lips together. Thomas’ eyes flickered open to catch sight of the big brown ones staring at him, now looking glassy and sorrowed.

“Ssshh…” Thomas breathed against Newt’s lips “It’s going to be alright” he said well pressing gentle kisses to Newt’s cheeks and then back to his slender pink lips.

And it continued, Thomas pressing slow and passionate kisses their lips locking. Just trying to remember the feeling of each other with quick breaths taken in between as Newt stood up to put his arms around Thomas’ neck. Pulling the boy closer to him, their bodies lining up and hearts pounding, that’s when Newt started to sob. Big tears rolled down his cheeks well he tried to keep kissing Thomas with just as much passion but it was fading quickly. His emotions taking control and Thomas stopped to look at the boy and then hold him tight.

“Tommy i don’t want to go in there.”

“I don’t want you to go in there.”

Newt hiccuped with his cries, trying to mask them as much as he could. His hands gripped at Thomas’ lab coat as he turned his head into Thomas’ neck and just inhaled his scent. Hoping to calm himself as much as he could.

 

“Thomas to control room” a womans voice echoed over the speaker but all Thomas could feel was Newt’s grip tightening.

“Newt i’m sorry”

“Nooo…”

“Newt-i have-” he paused, quickly wiping away the tear that was rolling down his cheek “I-i-i have to go.”

“Don’t let them hurt me.”

“I won’t” Thomas said with a frown and kissed the boy on the head “Just wait here-”

“Tommy please-”

Thomas shook as he detached himself from the boy he could barely look into Newt’s fearful eyes. “I’m sorry Newt.”

“No please- Don’t let them” Newt voice shook. He took a step forward and Thomas put his hands out to tell him to stay right where he was.

“Tommy don’t do this-”

Thomas put his hand on the knob, his folder tucked under his arm. “Newt i-”

“Thomas if you love me you will help me get out of this!” he shouted, his teeth grinding and voice thick.

“Newt-” Thomas’ voice cracked “I love you so much and that’s why you have to do this. Go and survive out there, help the rest of the world. And i’ll see you soon.”

Newts face crumpled and his whole body fell apart into a mess of tears and tremors.

 

Thomas opened the door, slipped out and closed it with a click. He could here Newts wails through the metal door which made it all so much worse. “Don’t hurt him” he said to the guards, who were standing outside to go in then began to walk back down the hallway. Only a few steps down the white visioned walls he could hear Newt refusing against the guards holds. Between his shouts of “Get off me!” “Please don’t!” and his sobs Thomas had to focus on his walking rather than what was happening behind him.

“Please Tommy Please- Don’t let them do this!”

He kept walking

“Tommy-”

Still Walking

“i never loved you!”

He stopped well the door they took Newt through shut close.

 

_

 

Thomas returned to the control room shortly after. Another man in a white lab coat nodded at him and welcomed him back. He sat down at his screen, keeping his head down hoping no one would notice his red rimmed eyes and blotchy cheeks. He’d just spent 10 extra minutes crying in his new room.

He only looked up to notice Teresa walk in and throw a pair of latex gloves into the trash. She eyed him and he knew right away that look was an “I’m sorry that had to happen to you” look. She frowned for a second at him then spoke out

“Okay everyone subject A5 should be arriving into the glade any moment, please track your subject at all times. Here we go”

 

Thomas watched hesitantly, still hearing Newt’s voice in the back of his head “I never loved you!” shout over and over. Then the image of the box opening showed on his screen and he began to type out what he was seeing. The other two boys that were already in the glade rushed over and looked inside, Newt was awake sitting with his knees to his chest in the corner. His cheeks her stained with water marks and he looked so young and afraid.

“What’s your name boy?”

“Newt” he replied

“Do you remember anything?”

He paused and Thomas looked around at the other doctors all glued to their screens.He turned around to look at Teresa and she had a soulful look on her face that she couldn’t even keep eye contact with him. So he turned back around to look at his screen, only to watch watch his Newt timidly avoid eye contact with the other two boys he had grown up with his whole life and reply

 

“Tommy- i do love you.”

 

 


End file.
